The Missing Piece
by TheOddOne453
Summary: Meet Lyra Loud, the missing triplet sister of Lola and Lana. She was abducted by criminals and ended up on the streets, after a few years have passed by she has made a name for herself. How will the Louds reacts when they find there missing family member? How will they react when they see that she is famous? What kind of adventures lie ahead. Rated T for Swearing and violence.


**I know that this kind of story has been done before but this is my take on the idea. I have came up with this idea a long time ago, and I thought that it's finally a good idea to put this down on paper for everyone to enjoy. Please note that this isn't a super hero story, sure it might sound like one and it will have many fighting scenes but it isn't. Unlike the first story I made I actually planned out this story more, sure there are some gaps but who really cares. If any of you guys happen to come with any idea for a future chapter please leave me a review. The last few things I need to mention are that the cover art was made by me, and I don't own the Loud House. I hope that you enjoy this story.**

It was a cool autumn night in Royal Woods Michigan, the crickets were chirping, the streetlights flicker on, and a little girl was walking down a shady alleyway. You would think that this girl was as dumb as a door-nail for walking down a shady alleyway in the middle of the night, you would think that her parent would have told her not to do that. Problem is that she doesn't have a family, she lives alone. Not like anyone would want a freak like her.

The little girls name is Lyra, a six year old girl that made a living by fighting in underground fighting tournaments, and as time goes by she has gotten stronger. Her reputation was so great she was known as 'Red Foot Lyra' because her feet are always covered in her opponents blood. Her stage name was known throughout the world because of both her being one of the best youngest fighter in the world and the fact that her kicks are considered legendary. Her kicks are so powerful that with a single kick she manage to make a dents in a steel elevator door.

As for her appearance she is a six year old blonde girl that has yet to grow in their front two teeth. She has red eyes, a cut mark on her left cheek, has one arm, and has white skin (not white like Lucy). She wears a plain black baseball cap with a red scarf around her neck. She also wears a plain black jacket (the left sleeve of the jacket is tied up in a knot) with a gray t-shirt with a white skull underneath the jacket, blue jeans, black combat boots, and a single black fingerless gloves on her only hand (which is her right hand).

She doesn't know much about her past or her family, the few things that she did know is that her name was Lyra, and she is six years old. She knows that she does have a real family out there but she doesn't remember them at all, she doesn't even know her last name. She has tried to find her family but nothing has came up, despite that she still hasn't given up on her search. The story behind Lyra is a long and confusing one.

Lyra's story goes like this, when she was two years old she was abducted by criminals and wound up ending living on the streets. As time went by Lyra did all that she could do to support herself but it wasn't enough, see knew that she needed money. The main problem was that her morals prevented her to steal the money from people, since she couldn't steal the money she had to earn it. She eventually entered in Underground fighting Tournaments in hope to gain some prize money to help support her. It didn't work out so well. She always lost no matter how hard she tried and despite getting some money for participating in the Tournaments she eventually gets jumped and ends up getting mugged. After months of this cycle she eventually said 'I'm sick of this bullshit' and starts to train her skills to not only improve her fighting skills but to defend herself from anyone who attacks her. Since she was born with one arm (she was sure that she was born with one) she knew that hand to hand combat won't be her cup of tea, she then tried out kickboxing and she fell in love with it. As the years went by she has gotten better and better to the point were she has gotten famous. Not only did Lyra get stronger, she got faster and nimbler as well. Despite being super famous Lyra didn't live in a glorious mansion or a penthouse sweet, instead she insisted that she live out in the streets because it helped her improve her fighting skills, with all the money she has won in fighting tournaments and from being famous Lyra bought everything she could need or want. The streets helped shaped Lyra into the girl she is today and she was grateful for it in a way.

You see living in the streets does have their advantages, like for one she manage to gain a sixth sense after all the times she got jumped by muggers and drug attics. Her sixth sense is like that of Spider-Man's Spider Sense (Lyra sometimes reads comics in the Royal Woods Local Library) and with it she detect attacks, making her nearly untouchable. Another good advantage of living in the streets would be all the free time that she has, with all the free time that Lyra has she not only improved her fighting skills but spend most of her time in the Royal Woods Library gaining knowledge. Despite living in the streets Lyra is smarter then the average man (spot the joke and win a prize), because of that library she knows nearly everything there is to know. She has taught herself reading, writing, math, science, in fact she even learned how baby's were made. Finally she learned how to speak in five languages, she can speak English, German, Spanish, Latin, and even Japanese (there are many other talents that Lyra has learned over the years but I don't want to spoil it for you).

Despite there are many upsides of living in the street there are still some downsides. The one main downside to living on the street would have to be what the surrounding environment would do to you. You see Lyra had to mature quickly if she wanted to survive, she matured so fast that she acts more like a teenager then a kid, and being in this harsh environment has changed her in more ways then one. Since she lives on the streets she has picked up every curse word you can think of, because of that she now swears like a angry sailor. Finally she gained one bad addiction, smoking. She got into smoking when she was four years old and ever since then she would always has a cigarette in her mouth. Lyra wasn't worried about getting sick (a side note is that Lyra has a amazing immune system) she was more focused on her career, as she was walking down the alleyway a guy with a gun jumped her.

"Hey kid! Give me your money!" A angry hooded man spat as he pulled out a hand gun from his hood. Lyra didn't even flinch. This just pissed off the man.

"I said give me your-" before he could continue Lyra kick the gun high up into the air. Without letting up she kicks the guy in the knee, instantly shattering it. The man falls onto the ground, screaming as he tries to nurse his now broken leg. Lyra then holds out her hand for a few moments until the gun she kicked out of the guys hand lands in her hand. The man then notices the little girl pointing his gun to his head, he starts to actually shiver in fear as he waited for the girl to kill him. Lucky for him she didn't kill him, she just knocks him out with the butt of his gun.

"I don't give in to idle threats jackass." Lyra says as she pulls a cigarette out of her pants pocket. She then reached for her lighter in her pocket and tried to light it, problem was it didn't light. Lyra tried lighting her cigarette a couple of times with her lighter but it didn't work, sighing in annoyance she throws away the lighter. She then remembers the body next to her.

'Alright macho man let see what kind of goodies do you have.'

She then starts to dig through the mans clothes in hope to find something of use, after digging through she eventually found a golden lighter with a four leaf clover design on both sides. She smiles in satisfactory as she lights her cigarette with her new lighter, she put her new lighter in her pocket and continued to search through the pockets of the unconscious man. Not long after she finally finds the mans wallet, she looked inside the wallet and found 500$ in cash.

"Nice."

She pockets the money, puts the wallet back where she found it, and walks away. She continued walk around the town until she made it to a abandoned alleyway next to the shopping district of Royal Woods. She made it to a generic abandoned building and opened the front door with the key that she kept in her hat.

When she got inside her 'home' she smiled in satisfaction, shut the front door, and locked the door. She headed upstairs to her bedroom and started to undress, one she put on her sleepwear (a plain white t-shirt with black shorts) she slipped into her bed and was about to fall asleep when a noise when the of.

'Ring, Ring, Ring' Lyra heard her cell phone ring (with the money she got from all the fighting tournaments she got a cell phone, as for Internet and other things this is a cartoon world why question it) and saw that her agent Robert was calling. Seeing that she has nothing else better to do with herself she answers the phone.

"Hello?" Greeted Lyra.

"Hello sweetheart." Lyra sighed in annoyance. 'I hate it when he calls me that.' "Listen to me, I just booked you for a special event in the Royal Woods Kung fu Tournament." That was another thing that Lyra hatted about her agent, he books gigs for her without even asking her before hand. Lucky for her she has nothing better to do with her time, so she agreed.

"Okay I'll go since I have nothing else to do. I want to ask what I'm I going to be doing at this Tournament?"

"Sure. Here's the get up, the kids fight each other Tournament style and the winner has the honor of fighting you."

"Sounds good."

"Alright champ get your rest because you have to be at the Royal Woods Martial Arts Dojo at 4:30."

"Fine, I'll be there, anything else you want to mention?"

"Nope."

"Alright then bye."

"Bye."

'Click'

Once the call ended she put her phone on her nightstand and fell asleep. Little did she know that her life will change the next day.

 **Finally finished with the first chapter, this took me so long but I think that it all paid off. I also want to thank the few fans that both supported me and help come up with names for Luan's superhero persona, the next chapter for "A Hero's Tale" and the first chapter for "Lana the Dancing Demon" will be coming out soon.**


End file.
